Dance It Up
Dance It Up, also known as Dance It Up: Forever in its fourth season, was an American teen-dance sitcom which ran from February 14, 2014 to January 12, 2018 on Disney Channel. The series was created by Cyrus Uy and stars Zendaya and Caroline Sunshine. The series follows, the Shake It Up gang moving to Texas to begin a new life while CeCe are in Paris to pursue her fashion career. Now, the gang has to face new friendships, school and love interests. Further main cast includes, Ross Lynch, Roshon Fegan, Adam Irigoyen, Ainlsey Bailey, David Henrie, Ellie Goulding, Taylor Swift, Idina Menzel, Leo Hoaward and Anita Barone. This is also a spin-off for Shake It Up. A film adaptation of the series, Dance It Up: The UK, premiered as a Disney Channel Original Movie on January 15, 2016. The series won "Most Popular TV Show Of 2016" at the FANON Disney Awards in 2017. Dance It Up ended with 117 episodes over four seasons, making the longest-running Disney Channel Original Series. Its series finale earned 8 million viewers (live and total views on same day), which made that episode the second most-watched series finale in Disney Channel's history, behind Above The Clouds with nearly 10 million viewers. A spin-off series, titled, “Gunther & Tinka” will debut on Disney Channel on March 25, 2018. Plot Dance It Up is about CeCe left USA after graduation to go to the Paris to start her dancing career, leaving Rocky behind but "Shake It Up, Chicago!" got canceled, leaving Rocky panicked. So after CeCe left along with Shake It Up, Chicago canceled, Tinka and Rocky became BFFS and they all moved to Texas to start a new life (along with Ty, Deuce, Dina, Flynn, Mark, etc...). They meet their new friends, the Martins and Rocky, Tinka, Ty and Mark audition for a new show called "Dance It Up" also they all attending a new school. They will continue to deal with friendships, drama, dancing, romance and more. CeCe will continue to video-chat with Rocky and they are still best friends no matter what! Cast Main Cast *Zendaya as Rocky Blue *Caroline Sunshine as Tinka Hessenheffer *Roshon Fegan as Ty Blue *Adam Irigoyen as Deuce Martinez *Ross Lynch as Flynn Jones *Ainsley Bailey as Dina Gracia *David Henrie as Mark *Ellie Goulding as Kate Martin *Taylor Swift as Crystal Martin *Anita Barone as Georgia Jones *Idina Menzel as Mary Martin *Leo Howard as Logan Hunter Recurring *Bella Throne as Cece Jones *Kenton Duty as Gunther Hessenheffer *Olivia Holt as Casey Blue *Demi Lovato as Lilly MacLennon *Katy Perry as Amy Hessenheffer Series overview Austin & Ally Dances It Up-A-Rooney The episode "Twin Singers It Up" is the second part of a three-way crossover that starts with Austin & Ally and concludes on Liv & Maddie. Liv and Maddie go with their parents go to Texas in order of Liv to sign some autographs. The same time, Team Austin come for Ally's concert. The gang meets all of them and they decide to have fun together. Meanwhile, Ally and Austin's relationship ends because Austin said that she loves Liv and Ally can't sing because of sadness. Liv dumps Austin and she comforts Ally. In the end, everyone does his job and Ally and Austin get back together. I Do Care It Up The episode, “I Do Care It Up” is a two-way crossover with I Do Care. The cast of I Do Care came to Texas for a holiday and they got invited to sing together on Dance It Up so the gang decided to hang together then Ken told Mary to break up then she was crying for the whole day so she can't sing. The gang decided to comfort her then At the end, Ken told her that he loves him but she still doesn't believe him. Will they get back together?. This was counted as a Dance It Up episode and not an I Do Care episode. Good Luck It Up The episode, “Good Luck It Up” is a two-way crossover with Good Luck Charlie. Rocky, Tinka and the others go to Denver for a trip. There, they meet Teddy, Amy, Charlie and the rest of Duncan family. Tinka and Kate are impressed from the house. Also, P.J falls for Tinka but he becomes depressed when he sees her kissing Ty. In the end, they have a barbecue party. This was counted as a Dance It Up episode and not an Good Luck Charlie episode. Dog with a Jessie It Up The episode, “Kids and Dogs It Up” is the final part of a three-way crossover that starts with Austin & Ally then continue onto Jessie and conclude with Dance It Up. Stan and the James-Jennings family go to Texas for holidays. Also, the Ross family along with Jessie go there to watch Dance It Up live. There they meet each other and they have fun, but when CeCe and Rocky go to the beach they meet the families too. Later, they introduce them with the gang. In the end, everyone has its own fun at a barbecue beach party. Wizards It Up The episode, “Wizards It Up” is a two-way crossover with “Wizards Of Waverly Place”. Russo Family wins a competition of meeting Dance It Up dancers. There, they meet Rocky, CeCe and the rest of the cast. They have a great time and in the end Alex sings a song with CeCe and Rocky. The episode was counted as a Dance It Up episode and not an Wizards Of Waverly Place episode. Suite Life It Up The episode, “Suite Life It Up” is a two-way crossover with “The Suite Life series”. Zack and Cody Martin come to see their cousins, Kate and Crystal. Also, they meet Rocky and the rest of the gang. Will they have fun?. The episode was counted as a Dance It Up episode and not an Suite Life episode. Dance It Up: The UK The Disney Channel Original Movie, based on the series, premiered on January 15, 2016 on Disney Channel as the Season 2 finale movie. Dance It Up: The UK was filmed in London from September 12 to November 21, 2015. Series finale On Friday, January 12, 2018, Dance It Up aired its two-hour series finale, "End It Up", which averaged nearly 8 million viewers (8.0 million; live+same day) to up to 9.6 million. Although it was not the series' most-watched special, it was the second most-watched finale for a Disney Channel Original Series, just behind Above The Clouds series finale (9.7 million). The closer also set series best among kids 6–11 (4.8 million) and teens 9–14 (4.2million). It also obtained a solid 2.4 rating with adults 18–49. Dance It Up: Jailed! On March 21, 2018, Disney Channel announced that Dance It Up would return for an hour-long special, which began production during July of 2018, for a premiere telecast on the cable channel in early 2019. The special, executive-produced by Zendaya, alongside series executive producers Floyd Martinez and Ben Montanio (who also co-wrote the special with Cyrus Uy), centers on the gang have been invited to join the Dance It Up special tour to perform. However, when they arrive at a fictional country called Dabhi, they were all freaked out by the way that the country runs and accidentally insults the president of the country. Resulting in them being arrested and sentence to prison. Now, they need to get help to get out and go back on the tour. The filming for the episode began filming on September 9, 2018 and is set for a January 18, 2019 release. Production The pilot was filmed on July 2013 and premiered on February 14, 2014. Season 1 wrapped up on March 21, 2014. Season 2 began production on April 4, 2014 which means it will be able to premiere on January 2015. Season 2 premiered on January 16, 2015. Season 2 was confirmed to have 30 episodes On March 25, 2015. Disney Channel has renewed the series for a third season. The pre-production for third season has began on May 31, 2015 and The cast will return and film the third season in July 13, 2015 and premiered in January 15, 2016. Season 3 was confirmed to have 26 episodes. The season 3 finale aired on January 6, 2017. Disney Channel has announced a Disney Channel Original Movie for Dance It Up, titled "Dance It Up: The UK" which premiered on January 15, 2016 along with the Season 3 premiere On February 29, 2016, it was rumoured that the series will be renewed for a fourth season. On March 5, 2016, the series had been renewed for a fourth season at Disney Channel Upfront 2016. The fourth season premiere is aired on January 20, 2017. It was announced that the fourth season will be its final season on March 2, 2017. On March 21, 2018, Disney Chanbel announced a special one-hour reunion episode for Dance It Up. It set to begin production on July of 2018 for it to premiere in early 2019. Ratings The show debuted on Disney Channel on February 14, 2014, gathering 7.5 million viewers. In January 2015, "Back It Up" half an-hour episode became the series' most-watched episode with 11.7 million viewers, surpassing the 10.5 million viewers of "Austin & Ally Dances It Up-A-Rooney" episode. In 2015, the series was the top scripted telecast for teens between the age of 9–14 (1.63 million/6.7 rating) and second in kids 6–11 (1.81 million/7.4 rating), which was only slightly behind Roy and Andy (1.82 million/7.4 rating.) Broadcast The show aired worldwide on Disney Channel. It premiered on February 16, 2014 in Pakistan. In Australia it premiered on February 23, 2014 and it also aired on Seven Network starting on March 12, 2014. It premiered on the same date in New Zealand and first aired on FOUR on March 16, 2014. It premiered on February 27, 2014 on Family in Canada. In the United Kingdom, it started airing on March 15, 2014 and it also airs on Channel 5. It premiered on March 14, 2014 in Ireland and also aired on TRTÉ. It premiered in Malaysia, Hong Kong, Singapore, and the Philippines on May 6, 2014. It first aired in India and Bangladesh on July 12, 2014. In South Africa it premiered on September 18, 2014. Merchandise Soundtracks *Austin and Ally Dances It Up-A-Rooney Soundtrack (May 11, 2014) *Dance 1t Up (soundtrack) (June 21, 2014) *Dance 1t Up: Extended Soundtrack (December 15, 2014) *Dream2Dance (April 26, 2015) *Dance it Up: The UK-EP (March 17, 2015) *3ToDance (March 16, 2016) *Dance4Ever (June 25, 2017) Video games A wii game based on the series was released in April 2014. DVD Releases Season releases Trivia *Season 4 will be the final season of the show *This marks that Dance It Up is the 4th Disney Channel Original Series to recieved a fourth season, preceded by I Want It, Above The Clouds and I Do Care *This is the second spin-off for Disney Channel *The series finale aired on January 12, 2018 with a total of 8.0 million viewers on its finale.